Falling In Love With A Vampire And I'm a Mermaid
by LindiJo
Summary: This tells the tale of a mermaid falling in love with Jasper but what happens when there running from people who killed there WHOLE race
1. Chapter 1

**Name:** Nixie Clear

**Name Meaning: **Water being or water monster

**Age: **17

**Real Age:** 597

**Born:** June 14th 1412 Pacific Ocean

**Grade: **12th

**Eye** **Color: **Ice Blue

**Class:** She was the mermaid princess of the Pacific Ocean

**Species:** Mermaid and grim reaper

**Piercing**:Ears three times each and her bellybutton

**Fashion: **Gothic Lolita

**Favorite Class: **History  
**Least Favorite Class: **Boring ones

**Favorite Colors:** Any shade of Blue

**Favorite Music Genre:** Punk

**Favorite Movie Genre:** Fantasy

**Favorite Food:** Sushi

**Hobbies:** Swimming, Talking with Dolphins, Reading, Writing, Wondering, Dreaming

**Weapon:** Scythe

**Power:** Water, Ice, Hearing, Talking to Animals, Healing, Death, and Shadows

**Job:** Helps out at hospitals and an author (Many books published) under pen names

**Languages**: Japanese, Russian, Latin (Talks to Ice), English, German, Greek (Talks to Ula), Hindu (Talk to Nen), Italian, and Korean

**Other: **Get a crush on Jasper

**Name:** Nen Stream

**Name Meaning: **Ancient Water

**Age: 17**

**Real Age: **569

**Born:** July 25th 1440, Indian Ocean

**Grade: ** 12th

**Eye** **Color: **Hazel

**Class:** Was the Mermaid Prince of the Indian Ocean

**Species:** Mermaid and Vampire

**Piercing**:None

**Fashion: **Like Punk Bad Boy

**Favorite Class:** Gym and Photography  
**Least Favorite Class: **Music

**Favorite Colors:** Dark Blues

**Favorite Music Genre:** Jazz and Metal

**Favorite Movie Genre:** Horror and Romance

**Favorite Food:** Sushi

**Hobbies:** Swimming, Hunting, Taking Pictures, Hanging with Friends, Playing with Fire

**Weapon:** Sword

**Power:** Speed, Strength, Fire, Senses, Lighting, Water

**Job:** Photographer, Pen names also

**Languages**: Japanese, Chinese, English, Hindu, and Russian

**Other: **Crush on Alice

**Name:** Ice Dark

**Name Meaning: **Frozen Water

**Age: **17

**Real Age:** 520

**Born:** December 12th 1489, Artic Ocean

**Grade: ** 12th

**Eye** **Color: **Dark Blue

**Class:** Was the Mermaid Prince of the Artic Ocean

**Species:** Mermaid and Demon

**Piercing**:Snakebites, Eyebrow,

**Fashion: **Punk

**Favorite Class: **Technology  
**Least Favorite Class: **History (cause he lived it)

**Favorite Colors:** Black and Blackish Blue

**Favorite Music Genre:** Punk and Heavy Metal

**Favorite Movie Genre:** All Horror, but with Ula Romance

**Favorite Food:** Raw Meat

**Hobbies:** Swimming, Getting In Trouble, Hanging with Ula

**Weapon:** Grenades

**Power:** Darkness, Ice, Water, Strength, Telekinesis, and Technopathy

**Job:** Mechanic

**Languages**: Japanese, Latin, Finish, Russian, and English

**Other:** Married Ula

**Name:** Ula Frost or Ula Dark

**Name Meaning: **Jewel Of The Sea

**Age: **16

**Real Age:** 508

**Born:** August 12th, 1501, Atlantic Ocean

**Grade: **11th

**Eye** **Color: **Green

**Class:** Was Mermaid Princess of the Atlantic Ocean

**Species:** Mermaid and Angel

**Piercing**:Ears

**Fashion:** 50's 60's, stuff like Poodle skirts and Angel wear

**Favorite Class:** History  
**Least Favorite Class: **Gym

**Favorite Colors:** White

**Favorite Music Genre:** Classical, J-Pop, and Jazz

**Favorite Movie Genre:** Romance

**Favorite Food:** Cake

**Hobbies:** Swimming, Helping People, Hanging with Friends

**Weapon:** Bow and Arrow

**Power:** Healing, Water, Flying (White Wings), Light Manipulation, Sonic Scream

**Job:** Helps Out At The Hospital and an Artist (Many paintings) under pen names

**Languages**: Japanese, English, Spanish, Greek, Chinese, and Russian

**Other:** Married Ice

Around the 1600's the Mermaid population started to get attacked and killed or kidnapped. The four kingdom's Pacific, Atlantic, Artic, Indian was destroyed and each royal family member died though some hide on land. Ula Princess of the Atlantic, Ice Prince of the Artic, Nen Prince of the Indian Ocean, and Nixie princess of the Pacific Ocean went into hiding on dry land. Ula, Ice, and Nen's mates were all murdered with all the mermaids over the 1600's and 1700's, Nixie never found that right person even when she's older then the others. The four of them are the ONLY mermaids left and people are still after them. Nixie is many years older then her three friends, Ula was born 1501, Ice was born 1489, and Nen was born 1440. Nixie has traveled the world and has helped people through wars and plagues. She is a mermaid but is grim reaper; she can decide who lives and dies but sometimes cant. Each Prince or Princess is something more then a mermaid. Ula is a mermaid Angel, Ice is a mermaid Demon, and Nen is a vampire mermaid. They are richer then anyone but I don't think any one knows that. She has never been in love and wants to find her soul mate. The four of them have a pendent that when water touches them they don't transform back into a mermaid. Mermaids don't sleep like vampires so they have a lot of free time so she learns different things.

**Ok I'm still writing y lost boys story but I started this like a year ago and I really want to see what happens.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Ok I do not own Twilight, its sad I know, u can cry if u want but cheer up cause I own my mermaids and the Plot, sadly I own **_**them**_** too. U'll just have to wait and see who **_**they**_** r.**

Over the course of time the world was met with many wars. Bringing death to both sides but victory to one and defeat to the other. While some wars are needed to be free others are useless and only wreck lives. I have seen it, lived it, and been left heart broken.

It was 1680 when it first started and 1701 when it ended. This war killed everyone on the other side's race, hell they couldn't even protect themselves. This war was never recorded, this war was a secret, no human knew of it. This war was between Mermaids and _them_.

The mermaids didn't even know what hit them and soon they were all murder but 4.

My friends and I are the only ones left of the mermaid race. Of course we weren't normal mermaids we were royalty.

There was Nen who was a vampire mermaid and the Prince of the Indian Ocean. He picked to be 17 forever but was really 569, second oldest. His kingdom was strong but was taken down in the course of about 5 years, he's was the third to be fully destroyed. There own defenses, Lighting Wall was used against them. They were built to make sure if under attack no one would get in but saying that no one could get out either and the only way to get out was with Nen. Nen's parents, the King and Queen of the Indian Ocean got him and his wife Dawn out and onto dry land, India, a day before the walls were started leaving the Indian Kingdom helpless and stuck.

Then there's Ice who was the Prince of the Artic Ocean and a Mermaid Demon. He picked to be 18 forever but was 520, third oldest but oldest in forever age wise. He too had a strong kingdom but the weakest and smallest, only took 4 years to take down, first to be destroyed. I heard many tried to get away but like the Indian Kingdom there defenses, Ice Stakes were used against them. Ice stakes were stakes planted on the ocean bottom and when actuated who tried to come in or sadly out they come up and kill. These were made by Ice (person) since of his power but like Nen he's parents too hide him away on land. It was sad I think this was how all of the kingdoms were destroyed, by there own defenses that we made to help. Ice was never the same then one day his wife, Rose was murdered when _they _found him on land but over time he found love again with someone so different. The War may have ended but some still hunt us, wanting our gifts, which only we 4 had.

Ula was the Princess of the Atlantic Ocean and a Mermaid Angel. She was 508, the youngest in the group but picked to be forever 16. Her kingdom too was doomed by there defenses, like the Indian Kingdom they had a wall, The Light Wall. Ula made it where no one could get in or out, you would need her help but she wasn't there. Her parents also sent her to dry land, Greece. Our defenses were no match for _them_. _They_ found ways to get in, the mermaids couldn't find ways out. Ula also had a husband, Rainer but when in Greece _they_ found them. Ula just barely got away but Rainer died protecting her. Though in 1878 she found love with someone way different, Ice. I always figured that by some chance they would get together even with them being different. She was an Angel, he was a Demon, almost everything about them was different but there love was stronger then anything.

Then there was me, Nixie, Princess of the Pacific Ocean and a Mermaid Grim Reaper. I was the oldest in the group at 597 but like Nen I too picked to be forever 17. My kingdom was the strongest and largest of them all and took the longest to take down, 7 years, and the last to be destroyed. Though I believe _they_ were toying with us, scaring us. I believe that _they_ could have killed ALL of us in a period of a few weeks but choice to bring fear to us in a period of 21 years. Like Ice my Kingdom also had stakes built into the bottom of the ocean but they were worse they were Death Stakes, built by me with the help of my power over death. The stakes wouldn't just bring death but the worse pain you could imagine then came the death, slowly over time. I wasn't as lucky as my friends to get out. When the time came to actuated the Death Stakes I was still in my kingdom. I didn't get out in till 4 years later, half way dead. At that time the Pacific was a wild ocean, wasn't safe to travel; killing many humans. I was there to witness the death of my mother and father. The deaths of many of my people and sadly the death of my little brother, Cloud who I loved more then life itself, he was 550 but picked to be forever 9.

In legend if we died the Oceans would go crazy, unsafe to anyone. That's way mine and my friends safety was more important then our people, that's way the Kings and Queens, our parents had to get us out. I hid in my Kingdom so my parents believed I had got out till the day the Death Stakes were started. I couldn't just hid away on dry land and do nothing but I risked the safety of the humans. If all of us had died the Oceans would drown out the humans and land leaving the world just one big ocean.

We all found each other over time but pain from past was still haunting us. Though unlike my friends I was haunted by ghost of them.

It was 2009 and we had just moved to Forks, Washington. A New place, a new beginning but how long was this going to last? _They _were still hunting us but if they knew what would happen if they just killed one of us _they _would back or would _they_ not care?


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Twilight but I do own my characters, the Mermaids….Pics of everything will be on my page…..O and Sorry for not updating, my Microsoft was being mean to me and I had writers block….**

Four new, fast, and hot cars drove into the Forks parking lot having every eye on us. I noticed that all the cars were old but a silver Volvo and Red BMW convertible. I was driving a blue 2009 Lotus Elise, Nen a Dark Blue 2007 Noble, Ice a Dark Black Vanquish, and Ula was driving a White 2004 Lamborghini.

Today was our first day at our new school, Forks. It wasn't raining but man did it look like it was. Forks was a new place for us. We didn't really ever live in a place where it rained all the time but we figured that no one would look for us here. I mean why would four mermaid's live in a place where it rained. Usually it would be a place that was sunny and by a large body of water.

We all parked next to each other and stepped out. I noticed that I was right everyone was looking at us. It wasn't much of a surprise, we were new and hot. Ula, Nen, and Ice walked over to me, Nen and Ice annoyed and Ula happy. It took a lot for Ula to be pissed or annoyed and usually that was if girls were all over Ice.

"そのような彼らの前に、新しい子供見たことがない," Ice said annoyed. **(Its like they never saw new kids before.)**

"氷はおそらく、新しい子供を得るいけない," I said laughing. **(Ice they probably don't get new kids).** Ula walked over to her boyfriend and grabbed his hand in hers.

"甘いものを我々も非常に美しいされているホット車。弊社のスケジュールを取得し、一緒に授業が期待できます," Ula said softly to him having him smile and put his arm around her shoulder. **(Sweetie we also are very beautiful and have hot cars. Let's just get our schedules and hope we have classes together.)**

We walked up to the school and made our way to the school's office. There wasn't anyone in here other than a young blonde woman that was sitting at the desk.

"Were Nixie Clear, Nen Stream, Ice Dark, and Ula Frost, the new students," I told her. She looked up at us and smiled or more like smiled at Nen and Ice, gross.

"Oh yes I remember, what can I do for you," she said to Nen and Ice.

"Obviously we want our schedules or we wouldn't be in here," I said slamming my hands down on her desk scaring her. I started glaring more at her as she scrambled with papers handing them to us. We made our way back outside and sat down at a table looking at what classes we had.

"君たちを待つ," Nen started looking around, "私はここ吸血鬼のにおい." **(You guys wait……..I smell vampires here.) **

"どのように多くの," I asked **(How Many)**. This was the last thing we needed now. Its true that the vampires wont know what we are, well they'll think Nen is a vampire, but we do smell different from normal humans. We smell like the sea and slightly like fish to them though of course since we're the only mermaids left they probably wouldn't think of it.

"私は5つの香りが、すべての7インチ." **(I smell five but in all seven.)**

Seven! Hopefully they will just leave us alone and not make trouble for us. For a second there was complete silence until I saw the look of confusion on Ula's face.

"方法があるので、この学校で多くのです。ていない人が気づいているか," Ula asked? **(How are there so many at this school. Wouldn't people have noticed?)**

"間違いなくその野菜の吸血鬼が、その以来、彼の目トンの数日間が赤くなって行くのネンの脅威だと思うになることを意味, I said as the bell rings. **(No doubt their vegie vampires but that means they're going to think Nen is a threat since his eyes are going t be red for a few days)**

"Let's just get to class before we're late," Ula said speaking in English and not Japanese like they have been.

Before I go any farther here are they're schedules.

_**Nixie's**_______

1st Hr: AP History

2nd Hr: Literature

3rd Hr: AP Biology

4th Hr: Gym

5th Hr: Creative Writing

Lunch

6th Hr: AP English

7th Hr: Calculus

_**Nen's**_

1st Hr: AP History

2nd Hr: Chemistry

3rd Hr: Trigonometry

4th Hr: Gym

5th Hr: Photography

Lunch

6th Hr: Technology

7th Hr: AP English

_**Ula's and**__** Ice's**_

1st Hr: AP English

2nd Hr: Spanish 2

3rd Hr: Biology

4th Hr: Gym

5th Hr: Algerbra 2

Lunch

6th Hr: Advanced Art (Ula's 6th Hr) & Technology (Ice's 6th Hr)

7th Hr: AP History

"She's right, come on Nen it looks like we History," I said. Nen put his arm around me as we started walking to our AP History class. We decided to act like a couple so other people would leave us only, though sometimes that doesn't work. Some SLUTTY girls try to get Nen or Ice from me and Ula. Or HORNY PLAYERS try to get Ula or me from Ice or Nen. I hated it, it was something I truly hated about the human race, and sometimes even Vampires were like that since they were human once but Mermaids were never human. Mermaids weren't like humans; they didn't go after another's mate. Plus before the war started humans would trap mermaids and force them to marry them, to me I thought some humans were vile waste.

Class had already started but neither of us made any rush to get there. This was a millionth time going to school, all of us could teach better than anyone.

Nen and I finally made it to our history class getting every eye on us. But three sets of eyes, that were glaring, caught our eyes. I could tell how by how they looked that they were vampires.

_Playing with veggie vamps is always fun._

"Nen āpa thōṛī dēra kē li'ē yaha dūdha kī taraha, burā tō adhiniyama barpha aura Ula hōgā," I asked quietly in mine and Nen's Language, Hindi, smirking. **(Nen would you like to milk this for awhile, act worse then Ice and Ula) **When you go to as many schools as we have you learn to make your own fun, Acting like different types was our, though Ula couldn't really be that mean.

"naraka hām̐, yaha tō majā hō sakatā hai. sifara burā gadhā. he whispered with this look in his eyes. **(Hell yeah, this could be so fun. Nix Bad ass.) **Nen put his arm back around my shoulders and I put my around his waist and walked up to the teacher who stood shocked.

"Oh you must be the new students Nen Stream and Nixie Clear, I'm Mr. Sampson the history teacher," he said after coming out of shock.

"Way to state the obvious Sherlock," I said mock glaring at him, of course to anyone else it was real.

"Who else would come in _here_," Nen laughed.

"Listen here I will not allow-," Mr. Sampson started before quietly stopping, scared from the glare Nen was giving him. Trust me with his red eyes that usually were hazel and clothes anyone but me would be scared, well and Ice. "Just introduce yourself then sit down." I turned back to face the class and everyone but the vampires were stunned.

"I'm Nixie and I could give a shit who any of you are. This is my boyfriend Nen, so back off or else," I said glaring.

"Like she said I'm Nen, mess with me or my girl and you won't be living to see the next day," he told. Students looked scared now. Only two seats were open, both by the vampires. One seat was by a Beautiful Blonde boy who looked to be in pain but was glaring heavily at us, more at Nen though. The Second seat was by a very buff Vampire that looked a bit scary to the human eyes. Though both were next each other so we could still talk and stuff.

We slowly took our seats as Mr. Sampson started to teach again. I sat by the blonde and Nen the buff vamp. Mr. Sampson tried to teach as best as he could but was still slightly scared from our meeting just know and speeches.

"Class have the rest of the hour to yourself as I grade papers."

I snickered to myself no doubt having the vamp next to me hear. I was a little sad, history was my favorite class though I hated when people got it wrong. I always tried to correct them but of course I couldn't just come out and say I lived it.

"Nix what class are Ula and Ice in," Nen asked as I turned to face him?

"Both in AP English, actually all their classes are the same but Tech and Art."

"Yeah I have Tech with him but I don't have any class with Ula besides Gym."

"Gym and Biology are the classes I have with them, though we do have lunch with both of them," I said remembering each of our schedules. I grabbed my Ice blue I-Pod from my Black Mokona Plush Back Pack from Tsubasa Chronicle. I loved things from Japan, which is mainly why my fashion is Gothic Lolita and sometimes Punk Lolita. Ula's fashion choice was like mine but Angel Lolita which was a lighter and purer type of fashion when mine was dark though Ula also wears 50, 60 fashions, it's pretty cute on her. She had the cutest bag; it was a Usa-chan Plush Bag from Ouran High School Host Club, the cute bunny Honey carried around with him. When the I-Pod turned on the song True Light from DN Angel in original Japanese blared through.

"Can you turn that down, it's annoying," I heard the vampire ask me harshly? I turned to face him and I stared into his hazel gold eyes. My heart began to skip a few beats, oddly. It was odd, strange.

"No and your annoying so can you shut up."

I thought this school was going to be like all the others. Just get through each day with nothing happening, other than the few times _they_ almost found us. But I was wrong we were going find more then we bargained for.

**I'm going try to get a better Japanese translation but on short notice that all I could find…… **


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Twilight because if I did Bella's character would be WAY different as would Edwards. Plus I don't really like Nessie….. I do own my Mermaid characters and this Plot**

By now it was lunch time and the four of us were in the back of the lunch room at a table. Students were watching us some scared and some jealous. Though the Cullen's were glaring at us. I found out about all of them, there was Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Esme and Carlisle there 'parents'. Rosalie and Emmett and Jasper and Alice were together but from the looks of it Jasper and Alice we're acting like Nen and I. Edward was dating this human named Bella. She was clumsy and seemed trouble magnet so I didn't care for her.

Emmett and Edward got up from their table where they were sitting and started making their where over.

_Wow brave aren't they._

They stopped in front of our table, still glaring, no shock there. It was sad how they thought they were stronger than us or anyone. In fact us four were stronger than any creature, like I said we were royalty plus we could easily crush anyone even a vampire with our oceans, our kingdoms. The water was the only thing left of our kingdoms well instead of us. Even then we couldn't enjoy it, we had to hide away on this foreign (sp) land that we could never call our home even over the centuries.

"We need to talk to you," Emmett growled at Nen.

"He doesn't have to do anything you say or demand," I said trying and failing to stay calm. I'm sorry but I hated when people demand things from others.

_God who do these vampires think they are, oh and they were supposed to be _good.

"Stay out of this bitch," Edward snapped. I believe that is the protective side for his human coming out but Nen and Ice didn't care. Ice and Nen jumped up and pushed both vampires a few feet away from us.

"Call her a bitch again and I'll make your life hell," Ice shouted at them. Every head turned to us as he shouted at the Cullen's. Ula gracefully stood up from her chair and walked over to Ice putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Ice calm down your emotions are like a rollercoaster that I can't control," Ula whispered for only us to hear, though knowing it the Cullen's probably heard also. (**Ok I forgot one power that Ula has, Empathy, like Jasper but stronger)** In any case when Ice got mad Ula would be the only one that can calm him down and that without her empathy gift.

_If the vampires did hear which they no doubt did they know Ula was a gift. If I was them I would automatically think we all do but I'm wiser and older than them._

The Bell rang ending Lunch and starting 6th hour.

"I have AP English; I'll see you guys after school. では、また," I called back to them as I was leaving. **(See you)**

I walked the halls making my way to my AP English class. I loved anything English, in fact I had written many books though of course I used pen names every few years. The closest name that I used that meant a lot to me was Cloud Everbreeze. Cloud of course was my younger brother that died in the fall of our kingdom though I was lucky to not have seen his actual death and Everbreeze was my mother maiden name.

After a few minutes I found the classroom breaking me of my haunting space out I remember what happened, in that war. Being a grim reaper I can see how everyone died. When I space out I don't just see what I saw them four years I see what everyone saw, I felt what they fault. I felt their pain as they died, their fear, their panic over them 21 years in hell though of course I see how every dies but since they were same race I see them more or maybe it's the guilt. Lucky I don't see or feel what happened to my parents or brother but of course I see what I saw of my parents being murdered.

I sat in an open desk in the back of the room after getting a book and reading list from Mrs. Ember.

_Wuthering Heights by __Emily Bronte _

_Oliver Twist __by Charles Dickens_

Shattered Truth by Cloud Everbreeze

_The Odyssey__ by Homer_

_The Scarlet Letter__ by Nathaniel Hawthorne_

Fated Sea by Cloud Everbreeze

It was a simple list of books I had already read and surprisingly two were of what I wrote usually there are more but of different pen names. Ula always has to study alot of her own work same with Nen and his photography.

I looked out the window that was next to me to the forest loosing myself into my thoughts, spacing everything around me out.

* * *

_I was swimming to get away from _them _but everywhere I swam _they _would show up. I felt myself becoming more and more dizzy by the second but was too scared to stop even for a second. _

_A sharp blade was sticking out of my arm, blood gushing out of the wound around it. _

"_HELP. Please someone help me," I screamed scared. Everything was perfect before this, never once had I felt more pain than a slight punch to the arm. All this had to happen right when I thought I found the right guy but now he was dead a stake running right through his throat._

_Right. Left. Left. Right. There had to be somewhere to hide. Somewhere to be safe from these monsters. _

"_AWWWWWWWWWWWWW." A sword pierced through my stomach just barely missing my fin which would have paralyzed me signing my death._

"_Please someone help me. I don't want to die. PLEASE."_

_I hide behind a wall fear taking control of my whole being. The pain was soaring everywhere, pain clouding over my eyes. I shut my eyes tightly clenching my teeth. What kind of monster would do this to people, to mermaids? _

_Pain erupted through my arm as daggers pinned me to the wall. A shadowy figure appeared in front laughing and smirking as tears poured through my eyes._

"_Please don't kill me, I don't want to die," I whispered. _

_I felt more pain as the figure dragged a dagger down from my throat to the end of my fin. I screamed and screamed as more deep cuts were made._

_Hours pasted but death never came just pain, fear, and torture. I couldn't scream much anymore as a dagger was pierced through my throat. I couldn't cry or see as stakes were pushed through my eyes. I could only hear and whisper a little._

"_Please. Kill me," I whispered pain soaring. Before I didn't want to die but this torture, I just wanted it to end. Breath was felt near my ears._

"_My. Pleasure," the figured purred. After a minute a felt some shoot through my chest and hit my heart._

_I was pinned, dead after hours of torture, only 50 years old but forever 10, named Aria Gale of the Arctic kingdom. _

* * *

"Are you ok," a velvet voice asked snapping me out of Aria's death or torture? I realized that I was slightly shaking and breathing hard, fear all over my face.

"Y-Y-Yes," I stuttered closing my eyes to try to stop shaking. I could feel that my checks were started to get wet.

_Tears._

Kicking the chair from under me I ran out of the classroom and to the forest. I hated when this happened but glad that my friends were in different classes or they would worry over it too much. I would have killed myself long ago if it would not make the Pacific Ocean wild and crazy.

I sank to my knees crying still feeling all that pain that Aria felt. It was wrong, this shouldn't have happened.

"Why? We never did anything to have this happen," I shouted not noticing someone watching. "Did we do something to angry you, did I? She was young, younger than most of us and looked 10. Why did I have to be cursed to see it all? Some God you are letting us be tortured and die.

"She looked like a ten year old girl and was tortured for hours. I felt her pain, all of their pain." It wasn't fair, un of it was fair.

"You sure your ok," the same voice from the AP English class asked? I picked my head up from the ground and my eyes met with Jasper Hale's.

"How long have you been there?"

"I ran after you when I saw the tears. Something had to be wrong, I could feel your fear and pain," he said coming over and sitting on the ground in front of me.

"I wish I was dead but that can never happen. I wish I was never born but then someone else could be in my place," I spoke clenching my blue pendant. I stared into his eyes, looking into his soul. Watching how he died, all the wars he was in, pain just like me.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know pain from fighting in the Civil War and the vampire Wars but you don't know what torture is like," I said with no emotion slipping through. Jaspers eyes got big, shocked.

"How did you-," he started but never finished.

"I saw how you died, how you killed others. That's all I'm good for seeing peoples death and taking their souls where they go when they die. Getting Haunted by the memories of everyone you loved and friends loved dying," I told getting up from the ground which Jasper followed. I put my hand on his chest when I heard growls.

"Stay away from our brother."

**Hope you like the Chapter. Writing the Torture scene almost made me cry but I don't knw If I wrote it good……….**

**By the Way Ula has Empathy like Jasper, She is an Angel..**


End file.
